You can’t always be strong
by Sony89
Summary: Hiyono is having a lot of problems, but is afraid of telling Ayumu. Will he notice that she's a lot different? Hiyono X Ayumu


Hey out there! Finally the Spiral – Suiri no Kizuna – Fever reached my brain, and i wanted to write a little Ayumu/Hiyono Fanfic! Hope you like this oneshot!

I'm from Austria, so my English is probably not that good ;) Read and Review Please!

Recommended Songs are: Please listen to them if possible…

Incubus – Dig

Incubus – Love hurts

Chris Daugtry – Crashed.

Keane - Bedshaped

-#-#-#-#-#-

**You can't always be strong**

Hiyono sighed. Last night had been terrible. She felt sick, because she didn't have dinner the last day. She had also left her house skipping breakfast because she had been late in the morning.

Now she was facing the door leading to the rooftop. Narumi-san was probably out there and he would notice that something was wrong with her. She didn't want him to ask questions. So, she decided, she would pretend that everything was right.

But how? Nothing was right! Her father had been taken to hospital last night because of too much drinking and her mother was currently living with her sister in America. She was all alone in the big house of hers, everyday wondering why Narumi Ayumu didn't leave her thoughts.

'Yosh. Hiyono now is not the time to take care of your problems! Ayumus problems are much more important! And remember! Don't steal his bento today!'

She took one last, deep breath and went out onto the roof.

As expected, Ayumu was laying on his back, facing the sun, eyes closed.

Hearing that Hiyono was approaching, he opened his eyes.

"Hello Narumi-saa-AAAAAAAAH!".

As fast as she could, she grabbed her skirt und pushed it down. The wind had blown so it had flown up. Blushing hard, she shot a questionably look at Ayumu.

"Didn't I tell you that high school students shouldn't wear these flowery patterns?", he asked, smirking.

He had already prepared himself for another 'Hiyono-Punch', but it didn't come.

Instead, Ayumu heard a noise that was very unlike Hiyono. She sighed.

She sat down next to him and put her chin on her hands. "You're probably right Narumi-san."

Highly irritated and concerned (although he would never admit that), he turned towards her and took his time to watch her carefully.

The first thing he noticed was that she was extremely pale. The sparks in her eyes were gone and she also seemed a lot thinner.

Her eyes were dark and he knew that something was definitely wrong.

"Okay, what's going on?". 'And why is she not trying to steal my lunch?', he thought, instinctively grabbing his lunchbox tighter.

She had been deep in thought, trying to avoid him and his gaze. Slowly turning her head, she put on a fake-smile.

"Nothing, Narumi-san! I'm just a little tired."

The next actions made clear that she really didn't want him around anymore.

What he didn't know was that she was seconds away from crying. "W-Well I have to go Narumi-san. I just wanted to see if you're alright. My afternoon-classes are cancelled, so I'm going home. Bye!"

He watched her running to the door and slamming it. Now he was really concerned. But he knew that if she was searching for help, she would ask. Well at least he thought so.

-#-#-#-#-#-

She had skipped her classes. She had lied to Ayumu. She felt sick.

After arriving at her house, she forced herself to eat something, because she felt weak.

Now she was sitting on her bed, sobbing into her pillow and watching the dark sky outside. Rain was splashing against her window.

Hiyono didn't want to be alone. She was scarred and she needed someone to talk to.

'What are you doing Hiyono?! You're supposed to be strong. For Narumi-san! And for everybody! You're not allowed to cry! Get a hold of yourself!'.

But she knew that it was useless. Hiyono felt left alone, she had a slight fever, she was hungry and her father and mother didn't seem to care about her anymore.

With trembling hands, she reached for her mobile phone and dialled a familiar number.

She gulped and listened to the phone.

"Hello? This is Narumi Madoka."

Hiyono took a deep breath and did her best to act normal. As cheerful as possible, she answered. "Hello Madoka-oneesan! This is Hiyono!"

"Ah, Hiyono-chan! I'll call Ayumu okay? Please wait a moment."

"Thank you."

A few seconds later, Hiyono could hear a loud: "AYUMU! YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS ON THE PHONE!"

Hiyono blushed at least 7 different shades of red. Even Madoka knew that she liked him THAT way.

She could hear Ayumu muttering something like 'troublesome sister' and 'not my girlfriend' before he took the phone.

"Hey. What do you want?"

The brown-haired girl bit her lower lip. She was trembling again. Her voice didn't seem to work properly. She didn't want to sound so weak but she failed terribly.

"A-Ayumu…", she whispered, hearing a gasp from him. She had never called him by his first name before.

"I…", she gulped again. Once again heavy tears were flowing down her cheeks. She sobbed into the phone. "I need your help."

Not able to talk anymore, she hung up. She once again cried into her pillow, not knowing that Ayumu Narumi had just panicked, grabbed his bag, put on his shoes and ran out the door into the pouring rain.

The next thing Hiyono knew, was walking to the door a short time after..

She didn't really remember it, she was in kind of a trance.

She only reacted because of her instincts. The doorbell rang and there was knocking on the door. Result open the door.

She felt stupid for calling Ayumu. She wanted to be strong. For him. Hiyono didn't want him to be concerned.

The girl was sure that he was standing outside her door. Once again she decided to act as normal as possible.

She would let him in, they would drink tea together, and she would tell him that she had just called because of a slight fever. Nothing bothering her.

"HIYONO! IT'A ME! OPEN UP!"

Hand on the doorknob, she stood there, shocked. He had called her name. He had never done that. His voice sounded so concerned.

"Ayumu…", she whispered and pulled the door open.

Before she could realize that it was the first time that she saw so much emotion in his face, everything went dark, and Ayumu caught her just in time.

-#-#-#-#-#-

The smell of delicious tera caused her to wake up.

She didn't open her eyes though. Strangely, she felt really warm, but her forehead was kind of wet.

She felt someone hold her hand, and something slightly pushing against her stomach. Confused, she opened her eyes and turned her head.

The first thing she saw, was the time. 01:00 AM.

The next sight made her blush. Ayumus head was lying near her stomach and he was holding her left hand.

The movement of his back told her that he had fallen asleep, breathing deeply.

'He really came.', she thought.

The warm and confusing feeling she had felt so often, when being with him, once again raced through her body.

Her look fell onto her desk, and she saw a teacup and sandwiches.

'He must have guessed that I wasn't eating that much.'

Slowly and careful not to wake him, she tried to sit up. But it seemed that he held her hand for a reason.

Opening his eyes rapidly, Ayumu sat up.

"You're awake.", he said, and Hiyono saw something very rare for him. A smile. And a sigh of relieve. "I'm glad. You really gave me a shock down there!"

He stood up and went to the table to fetch the tea. Although it was in the middle of the night, he insisted on her eating.

She took the teacup and sipped. Even the tea he made was delicious.

Looking into his eyes again, she blushed.

Hiyono could see that he really was concerned.

She turned her head again and looked into her teacup. "I'm sorry Narumi-san. I shouldn't have called you. Thanks for coming over."

She drank her tea, and ate some of the sandwiched he had prepared.

The whole time he hadn't said a thing, until she finished eating.

Awkward silence filled the room and Hiyono fidgeted with her blanket. He had carried her to her room, lying her down onto her bed.

"I think you would sure like an explanation, don't you?", she asked not wanting to tell him her problems.

Ayumu sighed, and told her to move aside so he could sit on her bed beside her.

"I can only help you if I know what's going on…Hiyono."

Once again. He had said her name. It sounded wonderful.

Gathering some courage, she began to talk.

She told him about her mother, who had move to America two weeks ago. She told him about her father, drinking ever since then and continued with getting bad marks in school because she was so concerned because of him.

That she was even more concerned because now he was in hospital and it was not sure when he would come home, and if he would ever be the same again. That her mother had only called once since moving out. She also told him that she was scared of being alone all the time.

During the whole talk, Hiyono tried not to notice the close proximity they were in. Ayumu had taken her hand once again, because it had started to tremble again.

"…and…and you. You're also a cause of this situation now.", she ended, not daring to look him into the eyes.

Frowning, he let go of her hand. She quickly pulled away and tried to move a little more away from him.

"What do you mean with that?", he asked.

Hiyono shrugged, noticing the slight angry tune in his voice. But once again she tried to gather the courage and decided to tell him.

"You're not leaving my thoughts anymore! I'm always concerned about you, because you never show any emotion! I don't know if I'm helping you the slightest!. I'm always annoying you. I always steal your bento. You're an Ice-cube! I'm so terrible! And I just can't understand why I'm in love with you…"

The awkward silence returned. Hiyono decided to hide under her blanket but she wasn't really able to, because Ayumu was still sitting on it.

'Great Hiyono. You just ruined your friendship with Narumi-san. Now you really are alone.'

Suddenly, Ayumu turned around, grabbed Hiyonos wrists and pinned her to the bed.

He was above her now, looking into her wide eyes full of shock.

He smirked.

"You know, you have a slight fever, Hiyono-chan…", he whispered, his voice lower than usual.

She gulped. "You have to stay in bed. And I have to stay with you, because I have to keep you company. I can't stand it when beautiful girls like you are crying."

He slowly bent down, his face inches away from hers. His voice was serious again. "Do you really mean it? You love me?"

Ayumu didn't really wait for her to nod. He captured her lips with his and let Hiyono enjoy a soft and tender kiss full of emotion.

After the first seconds of shock, she timidly responded to him, moving her lips against his, massaging his bottom lip.

They had to break free for air, and Ayumu lay down next to her.

"I don't want you to suffer alone Hiyono.", he sighed, softly stroking her cheek.

She was crying again, but out of happiness.

"Promise me that you'll tell me if you need me."

She nodded, smiled and then hugged him. She encircled his stomach with her arms, pressing her head against his chest. "Thank you….Ayumu-kun."

He smiled. "That sounds good if you say that you know? Let's skip school tomorrow. It's not like your parents will be angry. And you're sick anyway. I have to take care of my girlfriend."

She blushed, but giggled. "Girlfriend. Now THAT sounds good to me."

Ayumu took the blanket and placed it above them.

Still feeling a little cold, Hiyono snuggled closer to her saviour and yawned. 'Damn, even that looks cute.', he thought, and stroke her hair.

"Good night, Ayumu-kun."

-#-#-#-#-#--#-#-#-#-#--#-#-#-#-#-

Hmm.. this is kind of an awkward oneshot. I hope you like it though. I don't like it that much, but I wrote a lot of worse stories.


End file.
